friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Project: Steve-Prologue
By Terrarian Pony '''WARNING: '''Content in this fanon may include pony and human characters, grim content such as possibly death or graphic description, romance, same gender romance, twisted humor, several references to video games and TV shows, and PINKIE PIE. If you are unconfortable with any of the content listed above, than this is not a read for you. You have been warned. Author's note: I'm going in almost totally blind on this one, and I will be making the story up as I go, so don't judge me. Yes, this is another one of my "ideas" that I just "had" to put into writing, or else I will lose my mind over it. Anyways, let's get into the story. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... My Little Pony: Project: Steve Prologue ... For a long time, in a land called Equestria, ponies had known nothing but harmony, and friendship. That is... until a new creature had arrived on their world, looking for a new home. They claim their own world is overpopulated, and so they needed another world to stay on. These creatures were bipedal, and mostly hairless. They were tall, and always seemed to wear some amount of clothing. These creatures were called humans. Princess Celestia herself allowed the humans to stay in Equestria for as long as they maintained the peace. The humans spoke stories of their old home known as Earth, and they compared old traditions with the ponies of Equestria. Ponies began to show the humans how things work in Equestria. Magic, how the weather works. The humans seemed pretty peaceful at first. They even brought peaceful technologies into Equestria for trade. But then some humans began to smuggle weapons into Equestria, or create make-shift weapons of their own, despite Celestia's offer. Eventually, there was blood between the humans once again. The human military came into Canterlot one day, and spoke of the predicament. Against her own better judgement, Celestia allowed the human military to stay and help enforce the Equestrian law. Things went okay from there on, but humans began to learn from the ponies as well. They began to learn their own forms of magic, and how to use it to create a havoc. Eventually, more humans came into Equestria, and took up more and more space, and it has only been three decades since the humans moved in. Celestia and Luna were displeased that the whole arrangement was falling apart. Celestia ordered the humans' leaders to take their fights away from Equestria, but to no avail, war was becoming inevitable. Soon Celestia had found that the human government had been doing experiments on her pony subjects. This angered Celestia, and at this point, she had ordered that all humans be removed from Equestria at once. The humans refused haowever, and a group of military humans were dispatched, to assassinate the all of the Princesses of Equestria. However, they only managed to eliminate Celestia. Luna was enraged at this, and used her full power to kill the dispatched troops, after which she sent a message to all of the other Princesses, that war... war was officially inevitable. ... 8 years later... A woman in a lab coat was walking towards the president's office. It has been three years since president Jones was elected, and he claims to have great plans for the future. The secret service man let the scientist through, as she was working on a project for the president, which she needed to discuss with him. President Michael Jones was sitting in his office chair, waiting for the report. Michael:" Dahlia. How goes our latest project?" Dahlia:" The project is nearing completion Mr. President. We still need to make a few adjustments to the molecular constructor. Right now it is causing our 'subjects' to experience implosion from the plasma conducters..." Michael:" English, please Dalhia." Dahlia:" In other words, the machine is causing the clones to turn into green radioactive goop, not long after they are dispensed from the machine." Michael:" Can't you just create them with out the... um... the plasma conductors, or whatever?" Dahlia:" Unfornately no, these clones need to run on radioactive material in order to maintain the perfect level of intelligance in order to follow direction. Weather we are using too much plasma, or not enough, is an issue we are trying to solve." Michael:" I see. Do the clones show any sign of... blacking out before inploding?" Dahlia chuckled, and rolled her eyes. Dahlia:" Mr. President, I think you wildly hilarious when you try to act smart by saying something that sounds remotely scientific." Michael:" Heh... yeah, you caught me. Good one." Michael began to scratch his head. Dahlia:" But, now that you mention, the bodies seemed to be stable at first, but then suddenly thier body does begin to experience unconsciousness before implosion." Michael stared, dumbfounded. Dahlia:" In other words, yes, they do show signs of blackout." Michael:" Ah. I see. Yeah, yeah... um... does that... does that help in anyway?" Dahlia:" Yes Mr. President, I believe that helps a lot. Thank you." Michael:" Glad I could be of use." Dahlia leaves the room, as President Jones holds a pen to his lips. When Dahlia leaves, he opens it, revealing a recorder inside. Michael:" Log entry M/T451: Project: Steve is making it's way to success. I'm am still good at maintaining the illusion that, despite being the president, I am just as scientific as a bag of rocks. However, I almost slipped this time. Another mistake like that, and I could blow my cover. This war must go on. There will be no living pony on this new Earth by the time I am out of office. That... I can promise." ... 2 hours later... Princess Twilight was pacing in the map room of her own castle, waiting for a certain pony to come so the meeting can begin. Princess Luna was still greatly wounded by the loss of her sister, as was everypony else in the room. Cadence:" I know you greave for your sister, Luna. A siblings bond is powerful. But don't forget we have to think of the ponies that need us, right now." Luna:" Forgive me, Cadence. I know I haven't been the same since Celestia's death. It is a great burden I have to bare, knowing that I had not been able to save her." Twilight:" It's not your fault, Luna. You did what you could, and that's all your sister would have wanted." Suddenly, a pegasus stallion, with a green coat, and dark green mane came into the room. His cutie mark was that of an oak tree, and he wore a black suit, and red tie. Twilight:" You're late, Terrarian... again." Terrarian:" I like to think I'm fashionably late." Starlight:" Yes, well, fashion doesn't give us an advantage in the war, now does it." Terrarian:" Oh, Princess Glimmer. If only you knew the war between casual and dirty. Your preferences seem... dirtcasual." Princess Starlight Glimmer scoffed, but she didn't have time to anything before Twilight interrupted. Twilight:" Enough on that. Terrarian, learn to be on time next time, please." Terrarian:" Oh, very well. I suppose I'll have cancel that spa treatment I had just before the press conference." Twilight:" Seriously?" Terrarian:" Oh nothing. Let us continue, then." Starlight:" Anyways, we've already got a plan to attack and take back Canterlot. Several of our soldiers will gather on the east and the west, and attack from both sides." Terrarian:" Question: wouldn't that be more predictble?" Twilight:" What do you mean?" Terrarian:" I'm just saying it would be more of a suprise if we attack from the north and south. Hmm?" Twilight:" I agree. There are gaurds posted all over the east and the west. They'll see us coming, and it'll be over before we even get with the walls of Canterlot." Luna:" Very well, we get inside, but then what?" Terrarian:" Then, we make sure to take the commander stationed there, hostage. We will negotiate him for the whole of Canterlot. But this would have to be a night time operation, and even being so, we'll have to take out most of the light sources." Starlight:" Fine, we'll do it your way, but only because you make such a convincing argument. I still don't like him." ... Down in the Everfree forest, a group of rebellious ponies and humans are proving that ponies and living together in harmony is possible if they tried. Two particular friends, a young human woman, with a head of purple and pink hair, wearing a black jacket and ripped jeans, and a silver pegasus mare, with a silver mane, with black and red streaks, and a cutie mark of a heart, half of it covered in metal, were drinking milkshakes peacefully at a small picnic table. Terra Bladian was the human's name, and Silver Love was the mare's name. Terra:" Hey, do you think there'll ever be an end to the war?" Silver:" I don't know. I don't like to think about that. I'm just glad we were able to actually find a place in the Everfree forest that's... mostly suitable for intelligent life." Terra smiled. Terra:" You said it. Despite the occassional Timberwolf attack, we've been handling ourselves well." Silver:" It's good to know that humans and ponies can get along so well here. I suppose that proves that not all humans are obsessed with war as we originally thought." Terra:" Yeah, but this war proves that not all ponies are as peaceful as we thought. I guess that's just a flaw of being... intelligent, you know?" Silver:" I get what you're saying." Terra:" I just hope neither of our militaries will find us." Silver:" They never even come close to the Everfree. They don't even know there is an anti-war rebellion." Terra:" I hope you're right." ... 20 hours later... Terrarian:" Log entry M/T452: Thanks to my plan, the ponies fell for my plot to lure them into a trap. They failed miserably. Their forces were attacked by all sides, no survivors. Glorious. That Starlight Glimmer though, I think she suspects me. She has been eyeing me curiously for a while now. She is not as ill-perceptive as I thought. My magic is limited when they actually start paying attention. I should be weary." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)